


Not Yet

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [15]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, POV Rose Tyler, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: Rose Tyler and the Doctor share a dream of the future.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422
Kudos: 1





	Not Yet

There we were, on that stupid beach again. Except this time, it was different. I was with him. Well, a new, different him. I was wrapped in his arms tightly, as if he was protecting me.

Our of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl. I blinked, and yes, she was real. I turned out of the Doctor's arms to look at her. She looked to be about three of four, with light brown hair tied up in pigtails, brown eyes, and a loose, long-sleeved white dress.

"Doctor," I whispered.

He looked over at me. "Yeah, I see her too."

I walked over to the girl and bent down to her eye level. "Hello," I smiled.

She smiled back. "Hello." She then suddenly grabbed my hand and reached out for The Doctor's hand with her other.

He slowly approached the child and laid out his hand. When she grabbed it, my eyes went shut and a flashing image appeared. It was in black and white, and it showed me and The Doctor. He was in a tuxedo while I was in a long, white dress. A wedding dress.

I then heard two echoing words in my mind. Said by me, and said by him.

"I do."

My eyes opened automatically, as if controlled by someone else. I looked over at the Doctor.

"Did you..." I was in so much shock that I couldn't get the rest of my sentence out.

"Yeah." He whispered, in as much shock as I was.

I turned back to the little girl. "Who are you?"

She smiled and put her hand on my stomach, closing her eyes.

"Oh my god," I muttered.

She then opened her eyes and smiled wider. "Not yet," she giggled. Then she turned the other direction and walked into the foggy mist.

I tried to run after her, but the Doctor grabbed my arm. "How long are you gonna stay with me?"

I smiled and looked up at him, tears glistening in both of our eyes.

"Forever."


End file.
